Cobalt
|place=7/18 |challenges=4 |votesagainst=7 |days=24 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=18/21 |challenges2=2 |votesagainst2=8 |days2=10 }}Cobalt is a contestant from Survivor: Dante's Inferno and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Dante's Inferno= Name: Cobalt Tribe Designation: |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Dante's Inferno: 7th, 5th Juror How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? I played a very in-the-middle game in my first season. The first chance that the two original tribes got to communicate with eachother, I immediately became the guy who went back and forth between the two tribal alliances. This for the most part paid off, and I managed to sustain relationships with pretty much everyone until the early endgame. I played a strong strategic and social game, and performed well in challenges both for my tribe and individually. Ultimately the place I fell short was in investing too much trust in Anthony and coming off as a threat to Sooner based on past things and idk bad luck maybe. I definitely feel like I have a lot more to prove in this series-- I think I played a good game and I will play a similar game if I play again, just better and actually bring it home. If cast, how do you plan on improving on your game? Oh ok um, kind of touched on that but, basically Im going to apply everything I learned from playing in that season and everything I've learned since about being social and strategic, reading people, and being savvy about my relationships. I made some very identifiable mistakes in my first season such as trusting anthony, an untrustworthy person, when I could have gotten him out earlier. The biggest general improvement I can and will make is setting myself up better for the endgame in terms of just like, voting out the people I anticipate my turn on me. Why do you want to come back and play again? My first season was one of those orgs I was constantly thinking about and inspired to play really hard and I just enjoyed it a lot overall. I also think that my performance in my first season potentially qualifies me for an all-star season just like speaking generally. I would just love to experience this org series again after all of its growth it's gone through since I last played! If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? Hecate, the god of magic. I cannot perform real magic, but I am a master of magic in the practical sense: a master of misdirection and illusion. I can make people think one when the opposite is true, and I can pull of what may seem like magic or miracles by simply preparing properly for the situation and arming myself with information. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? will become the sole survivor of The Elysian Fields by playing good survivor. I will use the pre-merge phase to form bonds with people whom I determine that I can trust and that will help me over the course of the game. I will be nice to everyone and be an asset in challenges to my tribe so that I don't get voted out. In merge, I'm going to first and foremost guage whether or not I should really try to win individual immunities. I know better than anyone that being too strong in challenges early can be a liability. Besides that, I will try to maintain ties with every single person until I vote them each out. I also think that duos/ride-or-dies are enormously powerful and I will try to find someone who I can genuinely play the whole game with and go to the end with. And of course, I will adapt!! Survivor Dante's Inferno Voting History Due to the Fraud twist, the first vote cast against a player would not count, therefore, Cobalt's vote for Killer was not counted. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Dante's Inferno Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Dante's Inferno Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Abaddon Tribe Category:Kalayo Tribe Category:Aeneas Tribe Category:7th Place Category:18th Place Category:Survivor: Dante's Inferno Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields